Interview with our favourite RK cast!
by esthered
Summary: What happens when the RK cast answer to questions we always wanted to ask..? Please read and review! [COMPLETE!]
1. A Normal Day At The Dojo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters! (As much as I want to!)

Chapter 1: So It's A Normal Day At The Dojo...

The sun shone brightly after a night of rain. The Kamiya dojo was bustling with activity as usual. With Kenshin drying the laundry and Yahiko and Sano getting into a squabble, it seems like any other day at the dojo. Suddenly, I feel bad about interfering with their daily activities with my soon to be asked questions. But then again, for our reading pleasure, let's continue.

Kenshin: Thank you for coming, Yuki-dono. (Smiles cheerfully)

Me: My pleasure.

Kaoru: So why not we start now?

-Kenshin-gumi all settle down in a circle-

Me: Hai, Kaoru-dono. Well, Yahiko-Chan, have you ever-

Yahiko: DO NOT CALL ME "CHAN"! I AM NOT A SMALL BOY!!!! GRR! IT IS JUST "YAHIKO"! WITHOUT THE "CHAN!" GRRR! (Starts raving on and on)

Me: Gomen-nasai! Gomen, gomen! A slip of tongue! (Yahiko finally settles down.) Hai. Well, Yahiko, have you ever thought of taking on Kaoru-dono when you are strong enough?

Yahiko: Strong enough? Hahaha! I can take her on anytime! (Rage building up in Kaoru)

Kaoru: YAHIKO BAKA! I'm your teacher how can you be so conceited! You haven't even mastered the style and you think you can take me on?!!?! (Starts hitting Yahiko with her bokken)

Kenshin: Oro?! (Smiles worriedly) Relax, Kaoru-dono. Yahiko didn't mean what he said, right? (Looks at Yahiko)

Yahiko: H-Hai... (Slips into unconsciousness)

Me: -laughs- Right. Next, Megumi-san, what do you think of Kenshin?

Megumi: Ken-san? Ohohoho! Ken-san is so dashing. (Kaoru's grip tightened on her bokken) He cooks just as well as me! Ohohoho! Unlike some people in the house-

Kaoru: (Cuts in) and who might you be referring to, Megumi-san?! (Grip on bokken tightens)

Megumi: No one in particular... Ohohoho! (fox ears sprout out)

-Kenshin holding Kaoru back from hitting Megumi with bokken.-

Me: Err. Let's move on to the next character. Sano! Why don't you ever, _ever_ pay off your debts?

Sano: (whispers) There are all these people paying for me. Heh! Katsu and that raccoon girl. So why bother myself to work? My two fists are what I survive on. Want me to demonstrate? (gets ready for extreme fist move)

Me: -laughs sheepishly- No, no! Arigato! No thanks. (Sano looking disappointed, goes back to chew a fishbone)

-Saito enters the dojo, looking for Kenshin-

Me: Saito! Just right timing! I have a few questions!

Saito: I have no time for your silly games.

Kaoru: Saito BAKA! Do you have to be so rude to our guest?!

Saito: Fine. I'll answer your questions.

Me: Ahem. Okay. Why are you so bent on killing our famous Rurouni?

Saito: A feud from long ago... But no doubt, I'm obviously better than him.

Yahiko and Sano: SAITO BAKA! NO ONE'S BETTER THAN KENSHIN!

Saito: Smirk Hah. Think whatever you want. Actions are louder than words. (Draws his sword)

Kenshin: Now, now. Why can't we all just get along? Saito, I have no intention of fighting you.

Saito: Fine. I don't want to humiliate you in front of your loyal supporters.

Me: Sure. Well, Kenshin, why don't you tell us all the good points about Kaoru-dono?

Kenshin: (Smiles widely) Of course. Kaoru-dono, she's very feisty and spontaneous. She's also very brave. (Smiles again)

Kaoru-dono: Hai, arigato, Kenshin. (Smiles as well)

-Kenshin and Kaoru looking at each other longingly-

So how was my first chapter? Good? Bad? Please read and review! Thanks! ï 


	2. Lunch At The Dojo Kaoru upset!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin Characters! –sob-

Chapter 2: Lunch.

Lunch made by Kaoru-dono was surprisingly delicious. Even Yahiko and Sano were extremely shocked. Till Saito that tobacco inhaling fool had to spill the beans.

Saito: Very good food! (Swallows food and takes a drag on his cigarette) I happened to pass by the kitchen while our little chef was preparing dinner. –_Smirk_-

Megumi: Something's very fishy about this dinner. It's the first time Kaoru-dono has cooked such impressive food. (Fox ears sprout out)

Yahiko: (Chews on food) Yeah! I wonder if it was really busu who cooked this meal. (Continues chomping loudly on food)

**-Kenshin and Kaoru's faces turned white-**

Saito: (Takes another long drag) Apparently Kaoru was basically cleaning the fish while Battousai was steaming up the tofu! Heh! –_Smirk_-

Kaoru: W-Why... How dare you, Saito!!! (Bowl of rice splatters on Saito's face)

-Saito wipes off the rice trying to retain his composure-

Saito: I was mainly telling the _truth_, Kaoru. I didn't think you should gain all the credit after Battousai suffered all the oil burns while frying the fish!

Megumi: Aha! So Kaoru-dono did nothing at all! _Ohohoho_! Ken-san, you sure cook the best dishes. It can even be compared to mine!

Kaoru: (Looking upset, not angry. Bokken not in sight.) F-Fine. Arigato. I-I'm full. (Walks out of the room)

Me: Kaoru-dono! Wait up! (Follows Kaoru onto front porch)

-Rest of Kenshin-gumi and Saito still eating the delicious dinner-

Me: Kaoru-dono. Are you alright? What's wrong?

Kaoru: (Tears brimming in her eyes) G-Genki desu, Yuki-san.

Me: Don't lie to me, Kaoru-dono. I can see those tears. It's okay, just tell me why you're upset.

Kaoru: No one appreciates my cooking, no matter how hard I try. (Bursts into tears) Can't they see how stressed I am? I'm the one earning all the money while they _freeload_. Yet they complain of my cooking! Luckily, Kenshin is able to help with the laundry and cooking. (Sobs even more) But I feel so useless!

Me: Kaoru-dono (Puts my hand on her shoulder), don't be upset. At least Kenshin appreciates your cooking, right? And I know how hard you've been trying, Kaoru-dono. Don't care about what others think of you. At least you're the Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu! (Kaoru smiles) You have to be strong!

Kaoru: Yuki-san, you're right. Arigato! I have to be strong and not let these little comments affect me! (Grins)

-The door slides open, both Kaoru and I turn our heads-

Kaoru: Kenshin, what are you doing here? Have you already eaten?

Kenshin: I've come to see how you are, Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru: Arigato, Kenshin. (Smiles) Yuki-san has been talking to me. I feel much better.

Me: It's my pleasure.

Kenshin: Would you mind letting me talk to Kaoru-dono for a few minutes, Yuki-san? (Kaoru's cheeks turn red)

Me: No, no! Not at all! Do zo, do zo! (Turns around to leave)

-As I was walking back into the dojo, I tried to eavesdrop on a little of Kenshin and Kaoru's conversation-

Kenshin: I hope you don't take what they said to heart. You're not a bad cook, Kaoru-dono. (Smiles)

Kaoru: A-Arigato, Kenshin. I enjoy your cooking very much, too. (Beams)

Kenshin: Why don't you and I meet at the roof tonight, Kaoru-dono? We can have a longer talk without interruptions, then. (Kaoru's cheeks turn redder)

Kaoru: H-Hai, Kenshin. Although I think Yahiko and the rest might suspect...

Kenshin: -Grabs Kaoru's hands!- (**Kaoru shocked**) Suspect what, Kaoru-dono? (Smiles) Don't worry, Kaoru-dono. We're not doing anything wrong. Well, there are dishes to be cleaned. Simi-masei! (Smiles again)

-Kenshin turns to leave and I quickly run down the hallway-

Okay, that's not much of an interview, but it's kind of like the process to it! Please read and review! Tell me what you'll like to see and whether it's good or bad! Arigato! I would like to see the reviews before I update more in case they're really bad. Arigato once again! Please R&R!


	3. The Roof And Fireflies!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RK characters! Boo.

Thank you for all your reviews!! It really inspired me to do better!! Thank you!!

Chapter 3: The Roof... And Fireflies?!

We were all sitting around in the dojo participating in idle talk. Saito was smoking a cigarette, Kenshin playing with Ayame and Yahiko bickering with Kaoru _again._ Seeing that no one was very busy, I decided to gather them in a circle again.

Kenshin: Yuki-dono? Oro? Is anything wrong?

Me: No, no. I just wanted to continue with our interview. (The rest of them nod their head) Okay, Sanosuke! What's with the craze about beef hot pot?

Sano: Mmm. –licks his lips- Beef hot pot is delicious! I can go on about it the whole day-

Kaoru: (Interrupts) Yeah, since that's the only thing you ever eat.

Sano: -Rolls eyes- Better than _your _cooking. Anyway, the ambience at the restaurant is very nice. Not only that I don't have to pay for my meal, but I get to whack people that don't pay up! Heh! Heh!

Me: Very... gracious of you? Heh! Err, Kenshin, Master Hiko has been your sensei for many years. So what is the worst attribute about him?

Kenshin: Bah! He likes to put me down! He thinks I'm insecure! He makes fun of me all the time! (Goes Battousai-eyed) Grr! Just talking about that makes me mad! But nonetheless, he is a strong and good sensei (A/N: Sensei means teacher).

Yahiko: Ah... But I think he's one of the coolest fighters around! Remember when he fought Fuji? He's truly cool! Ha-ha! (Big grin on his face)

Kenshin: Oro? Was he that great? Well, I don't deny that.

Me: Err. (Feeling very awkward) Let's move on. Saito, why do you keep smoking? Don't you know it's bad for health?

Saito: It's really none of your business. (Kaoru glares at him) Fine. These funny leaves wrapped up in thin paper... They have a certain effect to me. Makes my sword style much more effective somehow. (Weird stares from Kenshin-gumi) What?

Me: Well, I guess everyone has their own power-boosting ways. It's getting quite late. Maybe we should all turn in now. We'll continue with this tomorrow, yup? (Grins)

Kaoru: Yes, I think you're right. Yuki-san, I already prepared the spare room for you. Please make yourself comfortable!

Me: Hai. Arigato, Kaoru-dono. You're very kind. (Smiles)

Sano: I'm so sleepy... (Yawns)

Megumi: Sleeping and eating. That's the only thing you know how to do. –Starts to walk out of the room-

Sano: At least I'm not a fox doctor who throws herself at guys! (Glares)

Megumi: I do _not _throw myself at guys! What are you hinting at!

Sano: Shut up fox doctor. I'm sleepy. –Leaves the room-

-Saito sleeps in the dojo, the rest of the Kenshin-gumi and I retire to our rooms-

Just as I was snuggling under the covers of my blanket to go to sleep, I heard several noises on top of the roof. Knowing that it must probably be Kenshin and Kaoru, I decided not to eavesdrop and let them have some private moments for once.

Meanwhile, at the rooftop...

Kenshin: It's such a peaceful night...

Kaoru: Hai... (Looks around) Especially when it's high up here on the rooftop.

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru: Hai, Kenshin?

Kenshin: I have a surprise for you...

-Kenshin pulls out a jar of trapped fireflies and set them free. The fireflies glow brightly in the night sky, creating a very romantic atmosphere-

Kaoru: (Shocked) K-Kenshin...This... This is wonderful. You did this for me...? Kenshin...

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono. I've wanted to tell you that I love you for so long. Your smile never failed to captivate me. And your bravery and strength is truly admirable. I can't hold back anymore, Kaoru-dono. I love you. –Grabs Kaoru's hands-

Kaoru: Oh Kenshin! I-I can't believe this is happening... I love you too Kenshin. I love you too.

-Looking into each other's eyes longingly, their love truly prevails. Pulling into a hug, Kenshin finally gives Kaoru a kiss.-

How was it? I hope it was much better! Thanks for all your reviews again!! Please keep them coming so I know what you guys like! Hope this chapter was better! The next one will come up as soon as possible!


	4. Misao and Aoshi, finally together!

Thank you all for all your reviews!! This chapter's kinda weird to me, I don't know why. But well, please enjoy! Thank you all once again for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters!

----------

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping at a nearby tree. I almost couldn't recognize where I was. The Kamiya dojo was where I had spent my last night at. I dressed up and walked down the corridor to the sitting area.

Sanosuke and Yahiko were fighting over the last bit of breakfast as usual, and Kaoru was sweeping the floor. Kenshin was clearing up the dishes and Saito appears to be smoking a cigarette (again!) outside the dojo.

Kenshin: Good morning, Yuki-dono.

Me: Good morning everyone. Looks like I've missed breakfast.

Kenshin: Don't worry. I can always cook something up for you.

Me: Arigato, Kenshin. But don't bother, I'm not really hungry.

Kaoru: I just received a letter from Okina. He said that Misao and Aoshi left to visit us two days back. They should be here today.

Me: That's nice. I'll have more people to include in my interview, then! And I'll finally get to talk to mysterious Aoshi and bubbly Misao!

Kenshin: Great! It's been some time since we saw them.

-Saito enters the room-

Saito: Aoshi is coming? Sometimes I really wonder whether he or I are the better fighter.

Me: I wonder that too. How come you and Kenshin fight for top spot, while Aoshi and Kenshin fight for top spot as well?

Kenshin: Oro?! Being the best doesn't really matter to me anymore. (Glances at Kaoru)

Saito: You have a point, Yuki-chan. Maybe Aoshi and I could battle one day. I would love to see how good he is. –_Smirks_- After all, who can beat my Zero stance? (Lights up another cigarette)

Yahiko: I bet Kenshin can! Kenshin can beat anyone!

Sano: Yeah. I put my money on Kenshin as well.

Kenshin: Now, now people. I never ever said I wanted to fight.

-Sano and Yahiko looking disappointed-

Kenshin: But I will prepare beef hot pot for dinner today!

-Misao and Aoshi enters the dojo-

Misao: I hope you will prepare my share!

Kaoru: Misao-chan! It's been such a long time! –Hugs Misao-

Misao: I missed all of you! And look who's come with me? Aoshi-sama! (Aoshi briefly glances at everyone)

Kenshin: Aoshi. I hope you've been well.

Aoshi: Yes. Everything's been going well between me and the Oni gang.

Kaoru: Aoshi, Misao, I would like to introduce my friend, Yuki-san to you. She's staying here for a few days to observe our lifestyle and interview us.

Misao: (Grins widely) I'm Misao, and that's Aoshi! We're both members of the Oni gang! Nice to meet you! –We shake hands-

Me: Nice to meet you too! I've wanted to meet the both of you for a long time! (Smiles)

-Aoshi just stares-

Saito: Aoshi... It's been a long time, no? Since Shishio's stronghold.

Aoshi: (Face expression changes) Yes, Saito. I clearly remember everything that has happened.

Saito: Perhaps you and I could battle one day. (Takes a drag on his cigarette) Afterall, we both want to fight Kenshin for top place.

Aoshi: (Eye twitches) Perhaps you're right.

Kenshin: Oro?! Please, people, we're not here to fight today.

Saito: Who said anything about today? (Throws cigarette butt on the floor)

Sano: Well I could fight all day! (Cracks knuckles)

Me: Err. Why don't we just wait for dinner peacefully?

Misao: Yeah! I haven't spoke to all of you for so long. How have all of you been?

Yahiko: (Proudly) Well, busu says my technique is improving!

Kaoru: But not good enough!

Yahiko: We'll see about that!

Kaoru: Yahiko-chan. (Giggles)

Yahiko: I'M NOT A SMALL BOY! IT'S JUST "YAHIKO"!

-Misao and Kaoru both giggle-

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono, do you mind helping me in the kitchen?

Sano: There goes our delicious meal.

Kaoru: Hai, Kenshin. I'm coming.

-Kaoru leaves the room-

Me: Misao-chan, so how are you and Aoshi?

Misao: (Blushes) Well... Aoshi-sama and I-

Aoshi: That's a personal thing, Yuki-dono.

Misao: What do you mean by that, Aoshi-sama? Are you embarrassed of our relationship?

Aoshi: No... It's just that... Fine. Sorry, Misao. It's okay to tell.

Misao: Aoshi-sama and I are together!

Sano: Nani!?

Saito: -Smirks- I should have seen that coming.

Yahiko: You... and twin blade guy? Oh my goodness.

Me: I think that the two of you are very sweet together. (Smiles)

Misao: I'm glad _someone_ thinks so! -Aoshi looking restless-

Me: I'm hungry. I wonder why Kenshin's taking so long. Maybe I could help in the kitchen too.

-I begin to walk into the kitchen, but just as I was entering, I overheard Kenshin and Kaoru's conversation! (Not on purpose!)

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono... Mind passing me the carrots?

Kaoru: Oh, sure, Kenshin.

Kenshin: Arigato, Kaoru-dono. Have you... Have you thought about what I said last night?

Kaoru: What did you say, Kenshin? (Looking embarrassed)

Kenshin: Well... T-That I want to be with you.

Kaoru: I-I... Kenshin... Do you really want to be with me?

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono, I won't lie to you.

Kaoru: But what about the others? Do you want to tell them?

Kenshin: I think they will figure out soon enough. But I don't care about what they think.

Kaoru: Kenshin... I want to be with you too. (Cheeks turn red)

Kenshin: Kaoru-dono. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment.

-Kenshin and Kaoru pull into a hug-

Kaoru: Well, we better get dinner started. Sano and Yahiko might start getting restless.

Kenshin: I think you're right, Kaoru-dono. But before that...

-Kenshin gives Kaoru a kiss on her cheek-

Kenshin: I love you, Kaoru-dono. (Smiles cheekily)

-I quickly run down the hall back to the sitting area and pretend as if nothing happened.-

-----------

Well, this is the fourth chapter. I tried to make this a little longer, though. This story's ending soon! -Sob- About another two or three chapters more! But personally, I think this chapter's pretty retarded. Lol. Please read and review! Thanks!


	5. The Similarity of Aoshi and Saito?

Thanks for all your encouraging reviews! I hope these last few chapters will be better. Arigato! There were quite a few comments that I should concentrate more on the interview part. So I'm trying my best to think of better questions. Please read and review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rurouni Kenshin characters!

------

Chapter Five: Aoshi and Saito... Similar?

------

Me: Arigato! Dinner was great, Kenshin!

Kenshin: It wouldn't be great without Kaoru-dono's help as well. (Smiles)

Kaoru: Arigato, Kenshin. (Smiles back)

-I haven not told anyone about the incident that happened in the kitchen. I guess it'll be better to keep it private.-

Me: Well, the deadline for my article is coming. So I think we should get these questions over with as soon as possible, yes?

Yahiko: Sure! Ask away!

Saito: As long as it's nothing too offending.

Me: Okay, thanks. (Smiles) Aoshi, I know this may sound kind of personal, but how did it feel... To lose your closest friends?

Aoshi: (Stares and ponders) I don't really know how to explain. It was heart-wrenching. I felt as if my soul had shattered. Like I've lost my right hand. But life moves on...

Me: I'm sorry to hear that, Aoshi-sama. I hope you're not feeling too bad now?

Aoshi: Well... With Misao-chan by my side now, I don't feel deprived of love. And I know that Hanya and the rest are resting in peace.

Me: I admire your courage, Aoshi-sama. (Aoshi nods) Sanosuke, so tell us honestly. What's the relationship between you and Megumi-san?

Sano: Nani!? Me? And fox lady? Never _ever_, EVER!!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!?! (Pretends to faint)

Megumi: YOU CHICKEN HEAD! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME ANYWAY! WHO'S THE ONE ALWAYS DRESSING YOUR WOUNDS? YOU BAKA! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT!!

Sano: Er... -Speechless-

Megumi: Hmph! You're so ungrateful! -Walks out of room-

Sano: W-Wait..! Megumi-san! (Looks worried)

Me: Sorry, Sano, but I think you should go chase her!

Sano: I think you're right! -Runs out of the room to find Megumi-

Me: Whew. I think those two would make a cute couple even though they are always bickering. (Grins)

Saito: Don't mind me, but I suppose those two secretly love each other. -Smirks- (Lights up cigarette)

Me: Which brings us to our next question... Aoshi, were you always secretly in love with Misao?

Aoshi: Err. -Looks at Misao-

Misao: (Anime teary eyes) A-Answer the question, Aoshi-sama.

Aoshi: Why do I even bother? Well, yes. I loved Misao. That's why I put her in the care of Okina.

Misao: -Starts jumping around- Aoshi-sama loves me! He said he loves me! -Aoshi looking embarrassed-

Me: Err, that's nice to hear! Heh! Misao, I admire your perserverence in order to search for Aoshi before you found him. What kept you so determined?

Misao: -Settles down- Well, I have all these memories... Memories of the past that keep me alive. For what I truly live for. (Nods her head)

Aoshi: Misao-chan... I didn't know... I didn't know you held me in such high regard.

Misao: Aoshi-sama... You should know my feelings for you. -Looks away-

Aoshi: Ermm.. I'm sorry, Misao-chan.

Me: Well, I'm very happy for the both of you. -Smiles- So, Yahiko. What is really your relationship with Tsubame-chan?

Yahiko: Err... Err... Tsubame... (Cheeks turn red) Tsubame's a very nice girl...

Saito: That doesn't answer the question.

Yahiko: Well... We're just really good friends.

Saito: -Takes a long drag- Yeah, sure, we all can see that.

Yahiko: BAKA! What do you mean by that!

Saito: I'm saying that your relationship with Tsubame is not that all simple as good friends.

Yahiko: Why you...! Grr! I have nothing to prove to you!!! -Slumps down on the floor and sulks-

-Sano and Megumi enter-

Me: Megumi-san, I hope you're not too angry. (Smiles)

Megumi: I wouldn't waste my breath on that chicken head!

-Sano gives a glum face a chews on a fishbone-

Me: Sano... I would like to ask you about the bravery of your Captain...

Sano: Captain Sagara... He was a very courageous man. Always helping Katsu and I. Thinking about others before himself. He's a big inspiration. No words can describe how great he is. Truly.

Me: Yes. I think I understand what you mean.

Kenshin: Yuki-dono, you seem to have left Kaoru-dono and I out. (Jokingly smiles)

Me: Oh no, no. You're wrong. I have a set of questions for you too. Well, Kenshin, how did you pick up these cooking skills over all these years?

Kenshin: Oro?! My cooking's is not that good. But I did learn from some good chefs while I was on the road. Especially my steamed tofu with fish. That's my specialty. -Smiles-

Yahiko and Sano: Yes! Kenshin's cooking is the best!

Kenshin: Hai, hai. Arigato.

Me: Saito, so what's with the whole mystery about your wife, Tokio?

Saito: Yes. The fact is that I _do_ have a wife. And even though I'm always on the road, I love her very much. I married her about four years after the end of the Tokugawa Era and she has always been there for me since.

Sano: I still can't believe this guy has a wife, really.

Saito: That's your choice.

Sano: I mean, which woman in her right mind would marry you? I mean, no offence, but you're so weird and everything.

Saito: Think whatever you want. I'm actually very kind towards Tokio.

Misao: (Sniggers) Hehe! You should have seen me and Kenshin's faces when we first heard of that news. We almost jumped off the cliff!

Saito: I don't think it's that surprising. (Getting irritated)

Me: Well... I guess your wife lays a very low profile. Heh. Sano, so what can you _not_ crush with your Futae No Kiwami? It seems extremely powerful.

Sano: Of course! Anji the deprived priest was so confident that I wouldn't learn it in a week. Hah! I sure showed him! Futae No Kiwami can crush everything!

Saito: Obviously without your fist you are helpless. (Lights yet another cigarette) A/N: Won't Saito ever stop smoking?

Sano: That's where you're wrong. I still have my powerful legs. Heh. -Kicks into the air- A/N: I'm beginning to love Sano more!

Megumi: You're being a little too childish, don't you think Sano?

Sano: -Looking glum again- No.

Megumi: -Fox ears sprout out- Ohohohoho! Well, apparently you are.

-Saito and Aoshi smirk-

Me: Well, this next question is for all of you. Don't you think that Saito and Aoshi are very similar in some ways?

Yahiko: They're both very arrogant, that's for sure.

Kenshin: Oro?! They both fight very well.

Misao: No! There's only one Aoshi-sama. -Pouts-

Kaoru: Oh my gosh. I've never noticed this but they kind of look like each other!

Aoshi and Saito: -Looks at each other- NANI!?

-----------

Well, that's a cliffhanger, no? Sorry I took so long updating this chapter, but I've been really busy and all. Please read and review, I've tried to make this chapter a little longer. I really enjoy writing this for all you guys. Thanks! Sadly, the next chapter might very well be the last. Arigato!


	6. A Mysterious Woman Appears Final Goodbye

I only got like, 3 reviews?? How discouraging. But it's okay! I'll try to do better this time round. I still thank those who bother to review though!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters!!

---------

Chapter Six: Sweet Ending.

---------

After I brought up the fact that Aoshi-sama and Saito are similar, everyone was in a total state of shock. Why didn't anyone notice this before?

Aoshi: I'm not someone who smokes non-stop.

Saito: And my sword style is nothing like his!

Sano: Both of you have a very mysterious character.

Yahiko: Yeah! And both of you have an attitude problem.

-Aoshi and Saito both stare at Yahiko-

Yahiko: What?! I was only stating the facts.

Kenshin: When Kaoru-dono said that they look like each other... I can't help but notice the similarities.

Aoshi: Spider bangs are so not my style, sorry to say.

Saito: And I don't see the coolness in having center-parted hair. (Lights up a cigarette)

Me: Your eyes... And your smirk... All very similar!

Aoshi: (Losing his cool) Saito is way older than me, mind you!

Saito: And I don't want to be compare to a younger, inexperienced twin blade fighter! (Takes a long drag)

Aoshi: Who are you calling inexperienced?!

Saito: Well, compared to me you _are_ inexperienced.

Aoshi: Don't think your zero stance is so cool, Saito!

Saito: So do you think duplicating images of yourself to confuse your enemy is very honourable?

Aoshi: That's being cunning, you fool.

Saito: I call it cowardly. If you want to fight, fight with your enemy one to one. Why confuse them?

Aoshi: Have you never thought about tactics?

Saito: Whatever you call it, Aoshi. And luckily for me, I don't have a whiney little girl tagging along wherever I go. -_Smirk_-

Misao: I'M EIGHTEEN!! I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!!! (Gets worked up.)

Aoshi: Hahaha! (Sinister laughter) At least I don't have people doubting about my wife.

Saito: Tokio _is_ real. If you don't believe my words, Kyoto's only a few days away from here.

Aoshi: I would love to see which woman in her right mind would marry someone like you. (Laughs again)

Saito: (Still not losing his cool) Tokio happens to be a very pleasant and calm woman, unlike your little girl over there. -Looks at Misao-

Misao: Hey! I'm not little! Aoshi-sama!!!!! (Whimpers)

Aoshi: Leave Misao-chan out of this, Saito.

Saito: Very well. I think its time to show them that we're really not similar. (Throws cigarette butt away)

-Both Aoshi and Saito stand up-

Aoshi: (Pulls out twin blades) I'm up for duelling anytime, Saito.

Saito: You better be ready. I'm feeling the heat now. Cigarettes does wonders.

Me: -Tugs Kenshin- I'm so sorry to start this!! Please stop them!!

Misao: Aoshi-sama! Please don't fight. We're supposed to be visiting Kenshin and the rest...

Aoshi: Sorry, Misao-chan. Some fights are just inevitable.

Kaoru: Do something, Kenshin! (Worried face)

Yahiko: (Sniggers) This is going to be very interesting. I'll bet you a fish, Sano, that Aoshi will win.

Sano: (Punches fist into the air) Sure! I'll bet on Saito. That guy attacked me before and no doubt he's good.

Saito: Don't try to use your duplicating stance on me, Aoshi. _-Smirks-_

Aoshi: I'll use whatever I want.

-Kenshin jumps in the middle-

Kenshin: STOP!!! We're not here to fight! Especially with our guest around. I think we should take a break from all these fighting. Saito, I see your thigh wounds have not completely healed since Shishio's stronghold. Do you want to risk opening the wounds again?

Saito: -Lights up a cigarette- These little wounds...

Kenshin: And Aoshi! You're supposed to give up the sword and concentrate on your religious life!

Aoshi: You have a point there. But the sword is mine, and I can pick it up anytime I want.

Kenshin: All I'm saying is that the both of you should put your sword down and continue your fight next time. It isn't very nice to do it now.

Saito: I guess Kenshin has a point.

Aoshi: I hate to admit this, but I don't really feel like fighting now as well. (Glum face)

-Saito and Aoshi both put back their swords and settle down-

Sano: There goes our bet, Yahiko.

Yahiko: Yeah. No free fish for me.

Sano: _Or _me.

-Both Saito and Aoshi stare at Yahiko and Sano-

Yahiko and Sano: What?!

Me: If you guys don't mind... I have a deadline to rush.

Kaoru: Hai, Yuki-chan. Sorry for the delay. Some people just don't know when to stop. -Glances at Aoshi and Saito-

Me: Well, it's okay. Sorry if I'm a hindrance. Aoshi and Saito. Don't you think that the both of you can actually be very good friends?

Aoshi: Well, since you say this guy's character and mine are similar, I don't see why we can't be allies.

Saito: We _are_ pretty power-hungry if you ask me. We might end up battling each other.

Aoshi: But first we must get rid of an obstacle. -Glances at Kenshin-

Kenshin: Oro?! Please don't involve me in this.

Kaoru: You both seem interested in nothing but fighting!

Saito: Swordplay is a way of life.

Me: Hmm. Kaoru-dono, no offence, but have you ever thought of taking up cooking lessons?

Kaoru: (Eye twitches) Erm... Actually, Tae is going to teach me how to whip up a few nice dishes.

Yahiko: (Rolls on the floor) Haha! That's a first! Busu learning to cook! Finally!

Kaoru: Nothing wrong with picking up new skills. (Grip on bokken tightens)

Kenshin: I would love to try your new dishes, Kaoru-dono. (Smiles)

Kaoru: (Cheeks turn red) A-Arigato... Kenshin.

Sano: Ahh... Kenshin. Always the ladies' man.

Kenshin: Oro?! This one does not flirt, okay?

Sano: Yeah but you've got the ladies flocking to you.

Me: Really? So is Kenshin really a ladies' man?

Kenshin: No no no! I only have one girl in mind.

Kaoru: Kenshin!

Megumi: Oh really, Ken-san? That must be me! Ohohohoho!

Kaoru: Err... Excuse me for a moment. -Walks out of the room-

Sano: She must be feeling embarrassed. Come on, Kenshin, tell us who's your lover girl.

Misao: Yeah, Kenshin! It must be Kaoru-dono!

Saito: You mean it took this long for all of you to notice? Fools. _-Smirks-_

Yahiko: So it's true...? Kenshin? You and Kaoru-dono are together?

Kenshin: Oro... (Swirly eyes)

Misao: (Grabs Kenshin and shakes him) Tell us, Kenshin! Tell us!

Aoshi: Misao, please don't embarrass yourself.

Misao: Fine. (Lets Kenshin go)

Kenshin: Oro... Oro...!

-Kaoru enters-

Kaoru: (Looks at Kenshin) Kenshin?! What happened?

Sano: Oh nothing. We were just trying to force some answers out of Kenshin. (Cheeky smile)

Kenshin: Okay, fine. (Holds Kaoru's hands) Kaoru-dono and I are together!

Misao: I knew it! I knew it!

Sano: God. This day is getting weirder and weirder.

Kaoru: Kenshin... I thought we weren't supposed to say anything.

Kenshin: It's okay, Kaoru-dono.

Me: I guess everyone pretty much knew everything.

Kaoru: (Looking embarrassed) Can we _please_ get off this topic?

Me: Okay, okay. Megumi-san, I'm impressed with your medical skills! Have you always been interested in Medicine?

Megumi: Well, after the whole opium incident, Ken-san has knocked some sense into me. I guess I always had some talent in medicine. (Flips hair)

Sano: Besides the fact that she's pretty rough!

Megumi: Tell that to the person who dresses your wounds!

Sano: Fine. (Pouts)

Me: Hmm... Kenshin, don't you find this life much more peaceful and calm? I really enjoy your lifestyle.

Kenshin: Yes... After my hitokiri years, this is definately much enjoyable.

Me: Well... Sometimes I really envy you, you have your friends by your side and nothing's stressful for you.

Kenshin: I guess I've got it pretty good... But you're welcome to stay here anytime, Yuki-dono. (Smiles)

Me: Haha! Arigato, Kenshin. All of you are very kind. Anyway, moving on, Sanosuke, sorry to bring this up, but what was the connection between you and Lady Magdalia?

Megumi: Who's that? (Fox ears sprout out)

Sano: Well, she's a lady I met in Shimabara. (Looks at Megumi) And erm... I was kind of attracted to her. She was a very beautiful and kind lady.

Megumi: Oh really? (Flips hair) So where is she now?

Sano: She died... From tuberculosis.

Megumi: Oh... I'm sorry, Sano.

Sano: It's okay. She was a wonderful woman and she lived well. (Looks away)

Me: I'm so sorry, Sano. Gomen-nasai!

Sano: It's okay! Heh. I'm not one who dwells on the past!

Me: Let's get some sleep. I'll finish up my interview tomorrow morning and leave in the afternoon.

--------

We were just finishing our breakfast that Kenshin prepared. It's my last day here and I'm sure going to miss all of them. Even Saito.

Mysterious Voice: Konnichiwa!! Is anyone here?

Me: Hai, coming! Yes, who are you looking for?

Mysterious voice: Oh... Is Saito Hajime here?

-Kenshin-gumi all crowd around-

Saito: Ah!! Tokio! What brings you here?

-Tokio was an extremely beautiful woman! Her long black hair reached her waist like Megumi's and her complexion was snow white. She had round brown eyes and a fine nose. No one could believe this was Saito's wife-

Sano: T-This lady... Is your wife?!

Misao: I can't believe it.

Aoshi: You have good taste, Saito. _-Smirk-_

Yahiko: Lady Tokio? Saito's wife?

-Tokio looks extremely confused-

Kenshin: Welcome, Lady Tokio. Please come in and have a seat!

Kaoru: She's so beautiful...

-Everyone settled down at the sitting area-

Saito: Tokio, this is Kenshin, Aoshi, Misao-chan, Kaoru-dono, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Yuki-dono.

Tokio: Hai, nice to meet all of you!

Saito: You haven't answered my question dear... What brings you here?

Tokio: Oh right! Oops. Sorry. Well, I thought you will run out of your favourite cigarettes. So I brought a few more packs here for you. I know how you go crazy without having them. And when you didn't return for a few days, I got worried so I decided to pay you a visit. (Smiles)

Saito: Thank you, Tokio. You're indeed a very kind and considerate wife.

Sano: Oh stop it. This is making me sick.

Me: Lady Tokio, do you mind answering some questions for this article I'm working on?

Tokio: Oh of course not! Ask anything you want.

Me: Why did you marry Saito?

Saito: That's kind of straightforward, don't you think? (Lights up a cigarette)

Me: Oh I'm sorry.

Tokio: Well... Saito and I met at this restaurant. He was extremely down after the disband of the Shinsengumi. I cheered him up with some Sake and we went out to have some fun. Soon we were dating and he proposed to me.

Me: That's nice... So how did he propse to you?

Tokio: Well... Heehee. This brings back memories. He brought me to the riverside and sat me down. Then he took out some flowers, a ring and before I could say yes or no, he sang out loud!

Kaoru and Yahiko: **HE SANG A SONG?! SAITO? SINGING?! OH MY GOODNESS.**

Saito: Tokio, this is starting to get embarrassing.

Tokio: Nonsense, Saito. Anyway, he sang really loudly and everyone was watching. After the whole song, I was so embarrassed I was hiding my face behind my hands. But eventually I agreed to his proposal since he was so sweet.

Sano: Well well, who ever knew that Mister Personality Saito had his sweet side? (Laughs)

Yahiko: Saito can you sing a song for us now?

Saito: (Loses his cool) Are you crazy!? No way!

Misao: Hahaha! This is so funny! I can't stop laughing... Saito singing?! That's a first.

-Saito looks pretty angry-

Tokio: Sorry, Saito-san. I didn't know they would laugh.

-Finally everyone stops laughing-

Me: So Lady Tokio... What's one of the best attributes of Saito?

Tokio: He's very helpful. He helps a lot around the house. He does the laundry, the dishes, everything. That's why I'm sure we'll have no problems with this little kid on the way. (Pats her tummy)

Saito: _-Smirks-_ Well, I _am_ pretty good at housework.

Kenshin: Oro? So Saito can do housework like me!

Kaoru: Lady Tokio's pregnant with Saito's child?

Saito: Now what's wrong with that? She _is_ my wife, you know.

Yahiko: I think busu just has a hard time picturing this pretty lady together with you and having your child.

Saito: I guess I'm a pretty lucky guy, if you ask me.

Me: So Saito, do you plan to train your kid in your technique?

Saito: Of course! I'm proud of my technique. Whether it be a guy or girl, my kid has to learn the technique even though swords are banned.

Me: That's good, I think. Lady Tokio, how old are you?

Tokio: Ah... Well, I'm reaching the age of thirty five.

Sano: What?! But you look no older than twenty eight!

Saito: My wife is a natural beauty, isn't she? (Chuckles)

Tokio: Why thank you, Sano.

Me: Haha! Thank you for answering my questions, Lady Tokio. Well, Sano, why did you suddenly join Kenshin after fighting with him?

Sano: After he cut my Zanbatou into half, I wanted to get revenge. Heh! Just kidding. Kenshin, being Kenshin, has shown me the way of life. As he has shown many others how to forget their past hatred and move on. That's one of his fantastic attributes. A pity some people don't really know how to recognize it.

Me: I think you're right, Sano. I guess people really should move on with their lives. So you mean you'll never ever remove the kanji from your back?

Sano: Nope, never ever in my life. I will always remember where I come from.

Me: Impressive, Sanosuke. Misao-chan, so are you the leader of the Oni gang or Aoshi now?

Misao: Well, I only proclaimed myself as the leader when Aoshi went all psycho. (Giggles) But I'm still the leader as Aoshi has given up his sword. (Grins)

Me: Tee-hee. Haha. It's a pity that the great Aoshi would give up his sword, but I guess it's for the better. Well, Aoshi, how do you feel about giving up your sword? Do you think it's really for the better?

Aoshi: (Clears his throat) I think this is one thing that I have to agree with Kenshin. That is all these bloodshed has to be stopped. I rather concentrate on my meditation than pick up a sword for yet another useless fight.

Kenshin: I'm glad you have finally come to your senses, Aoshi. (Smiles)

Me: And Kenshin, I'm glad your Battousai days are over as well.

Kenshin: Yes, yes. (Chuckles) Well, the past is the past... We can only hold on to the present and the future, yes? (Smiles at Kaoru)

Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano: Hai, Kenshin! (Smiles)

Me: Hmm.. I think I've got to be going back to the office soon.

Kaoru and Misao: _Nani?!_ So soon? Won't you even stay for a cup of tea?

Me: I don't think so... My interview's done and I think I'm pretty late. But I promise you I'll stop by soon!

Kaoru: Come by anytime, Yuki-chan. We really enjoyed having you here.

Kenshin: Hai, Yuki-dono. Come by soon.

Me: Arigato, Kaoru, Kenshin. I'm sure going to miss all of you. Even Saito and Aoshi. A/N: Saito and Aoshi are my favourite!

Saito: It was amusing having you around. (Puffs on his cigarette)

Aoshi: Nice meeting you.

Misao: Same here! You were really good company! A/N: I seem to be praising myself. Hehe.

Me: Thank you, all of you. I'm really going to miss all of you. I love all of you! You guys were great! (Smiles)

Kaoru and Kenshin: I'll walk you to the door.

--------

So we walked to the gate, and as I looked back at the Kamiya dojo, I saw the peacefulness and serenity of the life of the Kenshin-gumi. Tokio in the arms of Saito with Saito smoking yet another dreadful cigarette. Aoshi sitting in a corner being quiet as usual, Sanosuke and Yahiko bickering with Kaoru. Kenshin was busy trying to break up the argument. Misao was talking really loudly with Megumi looking pretty irritated. Ah yes, I'm going to miss the Kamiya Dojo life very much. But for now, it's back to the office for me!

--------

This is the last chapter. I think it's my longest? I guess this is my favourite chapter. There should be a new story coming up soon! Stay tuned! Please read and review! Thanks I'll really appreciate it!


End file.
